Crushes
by curioussciencetistkae
Summary: Neither Ruby or Jaune have the nerves to tell the other that they have a crush on them. Can they with the help of their teammates?


**Ruby**

Ruby sits in her class, not really paying attention to what the teacher is going on about. Her mind keeps wandering from her notes, to Jaune, the blonde leader of team JNPR. She does not know when, but at some point in time, she developed a crush on the older boy. She hasn't told him though. Every time she thinks she has the nerves to tell him that she loves him, she chickens out. The only other people that knows about her crush, are her teammates.

The young leader's mind is brought back to earth when someone pokes her in the ribs. She jumps in her seat, and looks towards whoever poked her. It is her older sister Yang, who wears a smile on her face.

"Were you thinking about Vomit Boy again?" Yang inquiries.

Ruby feels her face become warm with a blush. "I-N-No!" She lies. She knows that her blushing is giving it away. Yang is doing her best to hid a snicker with her mouth. Ruby narrows her silver eyes, and kicks her older sister in the shin. Yang winces, and bites down on her lip, holding back a cry of pain.

"That's for laughing at me." Ruby says.

"Man Ruby, you can kick really hard. You know?" Yang whimpers, rubbing her left shinbone.

"I'll kick even harder if you laugh at me again."

"Feel free to do that." Blake pipes up.

Yang shoots a look at her partner. Ruby sighs, and starts to scribble down some notes. Yang pokes her in the ribs again. Ruby sighs.

"What Yang?"

"No need to be so snippy." Yang states. "I just wanted to know if you are ever going to tell Jaune you like him?"

"I don't know." Ruby blows some hair that gets in her eyes. "I do, but I never have the guts to tell him that."

"You are going to have to tell him sometime soon." Weiss says.

"I know, I just…" Ruby looks over to Jaune, who is sitting on the other side of the classroom. She looks away when he looks towards her. "I don't know."

Yang slaps her sister on the back, which makes the younger girl jump. "Don't ya worry Rube, we will help you tell him."

"How?"

"What? You don't think I don't know how to pick up a date?" Yang wraps her arm around Blake's black-haired faunus gives a small growl when her partner does this.

"Yang, I swear to god-" She starts.

Yang cuts her off with a kiss. Then blonde then looks to her sister. "Trust me on this Rube."

A small smile comes over Ruby's face. "Okay, I trust you."

"Please let go of me Yang." Blake pleads. Yang lets go.

* * *

**Jaune**

Jaune watches the members of team RWBY talk about something. He has noticed lately that Ruby gets a kind of nervous when she is around him. He wonders if maybe she is hiding feelings for him. He is for her. Jaune has liked the black-red haired girl for quite sometime now. _Could she also be to nervous to say so?_ Jaune thinks to himself.

"What are you wondering about lover-boy?" Nora asks.

"Ruby again?" Ren asks.

"Yeah, Ruby again." Jaune answers his teammates.

"That's all you ever think about lately. Come on lover-boy, be a man and tell her." Nora states, almost unable to stay in her seat.

"Nora!" Ren says to the girl.

"You know she is right Jaune." Pyrrha tells her partner. "It's best not to wait."

Jaune runs a hand though his blonde hair, and sighs. "I know I should, but I,_ A_, don't know what to say to her and,_ B_, don't know if she will like me back."

"Well, seeing that Ruby is acting almost the same way as you are, I say it is a safe beat that she likes you also."

"I just don't want to mess up."

"How would you mess up?" Ren asks.

"I don't know! I just would somehow. Like, I would say something wrong. I don't know."

"Want us to help?" Pyrrha offers.

"How would you do that?"

"Build up your confidence. We will think of something, don't worry."

"Thanks you guys."

* * *

**Ruby**

The younger leader sits on the floor of her dorm room, listing to her sister. For a little bit now, she has been telling Ruby how to build up her confidence to tell Jaune her feelings for him. Yang has made her speak in front of a mirror, made both Weiss and Blake pretend to be Jaune, and made Ruby tell them her feels. The blond has also made Ruby just talk about why she likes Jaune.

"So, little sis, do you think you can go and tell Jaune you like him?" Yang asks.

"I don't know Yang. I'm still nervous." Ruby answers.

"That's only natural Ruby. Once you say it, you will feel better about it." Blake tells the young leader.

'What if he doesn't like me back?"

"Then you just have to deal with it." Weiss says. "If that happens, least you guys can still be friends."

"I guess so."

"Don't ya worry Rube." Yang picks up her sister, and gives her a tight hug. "I have a feeling that Jaune will say yes."

"Yang…I can't breath!"

"Oh, sorry." Yang let's go of her sister. Ruby rubs her neck. Yang pokes her sister in the chest. "You are going to tell him,_ tonight_."

"What, wait?"

"You. Are. Telling. Him. Tonight!"

"But-But…"

"No 'buts' Rube. You have to tell him. Better now then never."

"I..er…"

"I'm going to lock you out of the room till you tell him."

"Yang." Blake says.

"What?" Yang playfully says.

"Yang, don't." Ruby says.

"I am."

"Then I am not going to leave this room!"

Yang grabs her sister by her red cloak, and starts to drag her. Ruby struggles in her grip.

"Let go of me Yang!" She shouts.

"I told you that I was going to lock you out till you tell him."

"Yang! Let go of me!"

"Nope."

Yang reaches the door and opens the door. She starts to push Ruby outside. Ruby does a spread eagle, placing her hands and feet on the door frame, trying to stay in the room. It is no use. Yang is able to push her sister out into the hall. Before Ruby can get up, Yang slams the door shut, locking it. Ruby stands on her feet. Even though she knows that her sister has locked it, Ruby still tries to open the door by jiggling the doorknob. She starts to hit her hand, which is in a fist, on the door.

"Let me in Yang!" Ruby says.

"Ruby?" A voice says. Ruby's heat skips a beat when she hears the voice. She slowly turns around to see Jaune standing outside his

* * *

**Jaune**

The blonde stands in the middle of his room, as Nora circles around him like a shark. She has been telling, more like commanding him, to do what she thinks would help Jaune tell Ruby that he likes her.

"Stand up straight!" The hyper-active girl commands. Jaune listens. "Good! Now look me in the eyes." Jaune meets her eyes. "Now, lover-boy, tell me what you are going to say to Ruby."

Jaune takes in a deep breath. "I am going to tell her, that I love her, and I would like to go out with you."

"Good." Nora smiles.

"Do you think you can finally tell her?" Pyrrha asks.

"I don't know. Nora's _advice_ is helping a bit, but I'm still unsure."

"I am sure that you will do fine." Ren reassures is friend.

Jaune slouches over. Nora slaps him in the back. "Stand up Jaune! You gotta stand tall if you are going to tell her."

Jaune straightens up. Nora smiles. "Good. Now," She starts to push her leader to the door. "You are going to tell her tonight."

"What?!" Jaune says in shock. "Tonight?"

"Yes, tonight."

Jaune looks over to his other teammates. They do not look at him as Nora pushes him to the door. He tries to move away, but Nora keeps a hold on him by his hoodie as she pushes him. The girl is quite strong. Nora opens the door, and pushes Jaune out. He hears the door close and lock behind him.

_Great_ Jaune thinks to himself. He stands up. He jiggles the doorknob, to make sure that it is lock. it is. He then hears a knock behind him, followed by Ruby saying 'Let me in Yang!'. Jaune turns around. "Ruby?"

The younger girl stops her pounding on the door. She slowly turns around to face him.

* * *

**Both**

Ruby shifts her weight around on her feet. Jaune scratches the back of his head. Finally, the older boy takes a deep breath. He stands up straight, like Nora told him to. And try as he might, he can't make his blue eyes meet Ruby's silver eyes. He looks at the ground.

"Hey, um…Ruby." He places his hands on his side, trying to keep them from shaking. "I, um…been wanting to tell you something, for a while now."

"Y-You have?" Ruby says, her eyes widening.

"Y-Yes. I h-have. I have been wanting to tell you that…that…" His words get caught in his walks up close to Jaune.

"Have you been meaning to tell me that you like me?" She says.

Jaune snaps his head up to meet Ruby's eyes. She is smiling. "How did you…"

"Because I feel the same way. I have had a crush on you for awhile now, and I never had the guts to say it. I guess you are the same."

A smile comes over Jaune's face. He carefully wraps his arms around the younger girl's waist. Ruby herself wraps her arms around his neck.

"So, do you have a crush on me Vomit Boy?" Ruby asks.

"Yes, I have, Crater Face." Jaune places his forehead on Ruby's. "I have for a while now. So tell me, would you mind if I took you out on a date sometime soon?"

Ruby gives Jaune a kiss on the lips. "Does that answer it?" Ruby says after she breaks away.

"Good, I'm glad." Jaune gives Ruby a kiss. A sudden chuckle breaks them apart. The two turn their heads around towards their door. Jaune sees his door cracked, Nora's turquoise eyes peering through the crack. Ruby sees that her door is also cracked open, with Yang's lilac eyes looking through.

"What the? Are you two spying on us?" Jaune states.

"Why are you…wait. Jaune." Ruby looks back at Jaune. "Did Nora push you out of the room?'"

"Yeah, why?" Jaune says.

"Because Yang did the same with me, at almost the same exact time."

"What did you mean?"

"I mean, I think my sister and Nora planned this out." Ruby looks back at her door. "Did you Yang?"

In response, Yang close the door shut. Jaune looks back over to his door. He is about to ask Nora the same question Ruby did with Yang, but Nora also slams the door shut.

"I take that as a 'yes'." Jaune sighs.

"Of course those two did. Do you think they locked the door on us again?" Ruby asks.

Jaune walks over to his door. He tries to open it, but it does not open. Ruby tries to open hers, but it as well won't open. Ruby looks back at Jaune.

"I guess they did. So, what do you want to do? It's not even dark out and we have been kicked out of our rooms." Ruby asks Jaune.

"I don't know. May a walk around the park. It is a nice day out." Jaune answers.

"Sure, that sounds like fun."

Jaune smiles. He takes Ruby's hand, and walks out with her towards the park.


End file.
